IbTalia
by nyan40
Summary: Ib y Garry van de nuevo a ese lugar secreto que les enseño el ojo con conjuntivitis, descubren un misterioso cuadro que los lleva al mundo de NyoTalia, las ultimas que quedaron el la sala de juntas (Chiara, Marguerite y Anya) saltaron tambien por ese cuadro, ¿Como regresaran cada uno a su mundo? ¡Denle una oportunidad! Mundo NyoTalia.
1. Chapter 1

**Agsdgsdfsd *yo convulsionándome en el teclado* ¿Cómo estan~? Espero que bien, se que no e subido fics últimamente, pero estaba aburrida y decidi hacer uno nuevo convinado con mis dos cosas favoritas…**

**HETALIA~!**

**Y**

**¡EL GRANDIOSO JUEGO DE IB!**

**¡Espero que le guste~! Y sin mas que decir…¡CHAN CHAN CHAN! ¡Empieza la historia terrible y sin sentido alguno~!**

**Ni Hetalia ni Ib me pertenecen, todo es para sus respectivos dueños~**

_**(**__estas cosas, son pequeñas notas que hago para aclarar cosas o porque si (¿?) )_

Ib y Garry (_como todos los días ewe) _estaban buscando como salir de ese horrible lugar…y con H grande. Siguen caminando y ven que el ojo bien feo con el ojito rojo. Le ponen esa medicina y los envía a ese pasadizo secreto, cuando pasan el nivel y consiguen el anillo de bodas, Ib siente curiosidad y dice que quiere volver a ese pasadizo.

-**¿Enserio Ib? ¿No crees que sería mejor darles esa flor a el cuadro e irnos ya? **–Dijo Garry mirándola confuso.

-**Sí, algo me dice que hay que volver ahí **–Dijo Ib tranquila y con una leve sonrisa.

-**Bueno…aunque no entiendo que le ves **–dijo Garry suspirando y yendo a donde están los ojos, abriendo el pasadizo secreto, para su sorpresa no estaba vacío, al fondo había un cuadro con un retrato de 3 chicas. Una con cabello castaño y un muy peculiar rizo en el cabello, tenía un vestido café con varios botones en el pecho. Estaba en el medio de todas. La otra no se podía ver muy bien…era como una chica fantasma, pero tenía unas coletas, un gorrito rojo y una osa polar abrazada a ella. La ultima tenía una rara sonrisa que hizo que Ib le diera escalofríos, una chaqueta de invierno (_raro ya que estaban en verano) _y se veía que ocultaba algo atrás, pero no podía ver qué.

**-Esas mujeres…¿Porque Guartena las pinto? No creo que sea lo mejor acercarnos mucho, podrían ser como esas mujeres mitad cuadro y nos podrían atacar **– Dijo Garry algo nervioso mientras retrocedía un poco.

**-Garry…**-Dijo Ib mientras le jalaba un poco su chaqueta mientras señalaba a la pared- **No hemos visto la descripción…¿Podemos verla? **

**-No Ib es peli- **-Se interrumpió a si mismo viendo la cara de cachorrito que tenía Ib, luego dio un suspiro- **Bueno…pero quiero que estés lista para correr, ¿De acuerdo? Podrían salir del cuadro y atacarnos…**-Ib asintió levemente con una sonrisa y se acercó a ver la descripción- **¿Y bien, Ib? ¿Qué dice? **–dijo Garry con una sonrisa, quería ver si ella podía leerlo.

**-Ny…Nyo…**-suspiro- **N-no lo sé, no entiendo esta palabra **–luego vio a Garry con carita de perrito abandonado- **¿Me ayudas?**

A Garry le aparecieron brillitos en los ojos a ver a Ib tan adorable y asintió triunfante **– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Garry te ayudara! **–Dijo mientras se acercaba al cuadro y leia la descripción- **¿NyoItalia? ¿Qué quiere decir eso…? **–Y luego se escuchó como unas letras aparecían en la pared, no les sorprendió mucho pues eso era a menudo y Garry se acercó a leer.

**-¿Qué dice Garry?**

**-Dice: Si quieres salir solo salta a este cuadro, ¿Estás listo para lo que te espera del otro lado? **–Dijo Garry mientras leía- **Eso…¿Eso que quiere decir? Digo no veo que el cuadro se pueda sal…**-Y luego las luces se apagaron por un segundo e hicieron que el marco se fuera, haciendo que se pueda saltar a el- **tar…**

**-¡Mira Garry! ¡Podemos saltar! ¡Tal vez sea la oportunidad para salir! **–Dijo Ib esperanzada, y sin pensarlo ni un segundo más salto del cuadro dejando a Garry atrás.

**-¡Ib! ¿¡QUE HACES!? **–Dijo intentando que no saltara, pero ya era tarde, ya se había ido- **C-creo que no me queda más que saltar…**-Dijo Garry armándose de valor y salto al cuadro.

_**Mientras tanto~**_

Se podía oír como una chica estaba gritando al frente de una gran mesa con muchas chicas (_Y algunos chicos) _haciendo diferentes actividades, muchas apenas y le prestaban atención.

**-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡¿Y QUE OPINAN DE MI IDEA PARA EVITAR EL CALENTAMIENTO GLOBAL?! **–Dijo energéticamente una chica con cabello corto rubio, una mini-falda y un pañuelo verde que levantaba sus pechos (¿?)

**-Pienso que es estúpida, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer tal idea? Es ridícula **–Dijo una chica con coletas rubias y un vestido azul, mientras tomaba el té tranquilamente como toda buena Inglesa.

**-Yo estoy en contra de las dos~ **-Dijo una chica coqueta mientras se sacudía el cabello, tenía una linda camisa con una larga falda que hacia ver como que fuera vestido (_No se muy bien las vestimenta de Nyo!Francia! no me critiquen! D: ) _

**-¿¡EH?! ¿¡ENTONCES DE QUE LADO ESTAS?! **–Dijo la chica rubia con cabello corto mientras le picaba la mejilla con una pluma.

**-N-no peleen…**-Dijo una chica, era…can…cana…cama…casa…¡CANADA! ¡SI! Dijo con un susurro que nadie escucho. Porque estaba peleando y porque ella no alzaba la voz.

**-¿Podemos irnos ya? **–Dijo una chica que estaba de otro lado de la habitación, mientras soltaba un bufido.

**-Pero Chiarita*~ no podemos irnos sin que se acabe la junta~ **-Dijo una chica mientras abrazaba a la ya dicha, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-¿Podrías dejar de abrazarme? Maldición…¡Ya me quiero ir! **–Dijo un poco más enojada, entonces vio como una Rusa se iba acercando, lo que hizo que diera un pequeño salto del susto.

**-Oye, Rusia~ ¿Por qué no das tu propia opinión~? **–Dijo la española soltando a la Italiana del Sur, y yendo a donde estaba la rusa.

**-¿Yo? Yo quiero…**-Dijo viendo a una chica ni tan baja ni tan alta- **Quiero ver a Lituania llorando y pidiendo ayuda~**

_(Lo demás lo conocen, ahora vamos a saltarnos la junta y yendo al final de esta~)_

Todas se habían ido, solo quedaba Anya*, Chiara y Marguerite*.

**-Bueno, ya me voy **–Dijo Chiara mientras se dirigía a la puerta con todas sus cosas, algo peculiar es que no se abría, intento abrirla de nuevo, pero no funciono- **¿M-me estás jodiendo…? ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR CERRADO! **–Dijo intentando abrirla con más fuerza, con una gota de sudor frio en la cara. Estaba asustada, debía admitir.

**-¿Q-que? ¿No habrán cerrado? **–Dijo la Canadiense asustada.

**-No creo Da~ aun no es la hora para cerrar~ **-Dijo la Rusa con una sonrisa.

**-¿¡C-como puedes estar sonriendo en esta situación!? ¡ESTAMOS ATRAPADAS POR UN DEMONIO! **–Dijo la Italiana viendo a la Rusa, ella solo rio.

**-T-tranquilas…D-debe haber una salida ¿No? solo hay que buscarla…**-Dijo la Canadiense con calma, pero noto un cuadro que estaba en la pared, no lo había visto, ¿Estaba ahí antes?

La Italiana al notar eso también vio el cuadro, se acercó lentamente y las otras 2 hicieron lo mismo, luego vio que un raro liquido azul salía del mismo cuadro, pero raramente tenia palabras

**-¿Q-que dice? **–Dijo Chiara viendo a la Rusa, no alcanzaba a leer bien.

**-hmm…Dice: Si quieres salir solo salta a este cuadro, ¿Estás listo para lo que te espera del otro lado~? **–Dijo Anya con una sonrisa- **Si saltamos a este cuadro seguramente podremos salir~**

**-¿¡Q-QUE DICES!?** ¡**N-NO VOY A ARRIESGARME A SALTAR AHÍ! **

**-Es la única manera de salir, Da~ ¿Ves acaso otra salida? **–Dijo la Rusa con una sonrisa pícara.

**-N-no p-pero…**-Dijo con miedo- **E-está bien…vamos a saltar de una maldita vez.**

**-¿Tu que dices Marguerite~? **

**-¿Y-yo? **–Dijo Marguerite con asombro de que la hayan notado- **B-bueno, viendo que no hay otra manera de donde salir…C-creo que sería la mejor opción **–Dijo acomodándose los lentes-

-**Decidido~ vamos a saltar, Da~! **–Dicho esto agarro el brazo de Chiara fuertemente- **¿Tu serás la primera, verdad~?**

**-¡C-CHIG-! **–Dijo, estaba a punto de gritar pero lo pudo evitar y vio con miedo a la Rusa, si no saltaba tal vez le iría peor (¿?) así que trago saliva y salto en el cuadro que ya estaba listo para que pasaran (_El cuadro era de Ib, Garry, y Mary, se me olvido decir ^^"). _Después salto Marguerite y al final Anya. ¿Qué pasara con ellas?

**~Después de unos minutos/horas de estar inconsciente~**

**~Narración de Garry~**

Lo único que recuerdo fue haber saltado de ese cuadro peculiar con Ib, después todo se volvió oscuro, no sé cuándo tiempo estuve inconsciente pero espero que no haya pasado mucho, cuando me desperté me encontraba en una sala diferente, era de día para mi sorpresa. ¿Habíamos logrado salir?

Luego recordé que me pude haber hecho daño o algo parecido, así que me cheque a mí mismo, todo bien, tenía mi mechero, mi traje color piel y mis lentes….Espera…¿¡QUE!? ¿¡DONDE ESTA MI CHAQUETA Y MI ROPA?! ¿¡Y MI ROSA!? Bueno, si había logrado salir de ese horrible lugar, era normal ya no tener mi rosa pero…¿¡Y LO DEMAS?! Luego recordé algo. (_Para aclarar, Garry tiene la ropa de Canada, porque si tuviera falda sería muy raro (¿?) )_

¡IB!

¡ME HABIA OLVIDADO POR COMPLETO! ¿¡ESTARA BIEN!? Fue cuando empecé a mover la cabeza buscando con la vista a Ib, ya que estaba muy cansado como para levantarme. Afortunadamente estaba al lado mío, pero no pude ver si su ropa había cambiado porque no podía girar más la cabeza. Junto con una extraña niña de cabello rubio…¿Tal vez también era de la galería? Digo, puede haber existido la posibilidad de que ella era de la galería, y al saltar a ese cuadro todos los visitantes de la galería que estaban en ese extraño mundo hayan sido absorbidos también a este (¿?) o tal vez ella también encontró ese cuadro

No lo sé, pero ahora solo quería saber en dónde rayos estábamos…Por suerte en poco tiempo me pude levantar, y pude ver que estaba en una sala de juntas al parecer. Ya que la mesa era muuuy larga. Al levantarme pensé en ver si Ib había cambiado de ropa, al verla sentí calor en mis mejillas ya que tenía un vestido café. No le quedaba nada mal _(pedófilo plz (¿?))._Evite verla por el momento y vi a la otra chica. Parecía de la misma edad que Ib, y ella tenía una chaqueta rosa y blanca. Si mal no me equivoco en la tarde en donde fui a visitar la galería hacía mucho calor, ¿Cómo alguien podía resistir esa chaqueta? (_mira quien lo dice ewe)_

No le di mucha importancia y pude ver un cuadro en la pared, con una de esas notas de pinturas, pude ver que decía:

"¿Cómo volverás a entrar? Tal vez la respuesta al frente tuyo esta~"

No entendía bien lo que pasaba, si, habíamos salido de la galería y de eso me alegre. ¿Pero a que se refería con "volver a entrar"? Digo, cualquier persona cuerda no quisiera volver ahí, así que ¿Porque me interesaría volver a entrar? No tenía ningún sentido.

Entonces vi la puerta, parecía abierta, así que fui caminando poco a poco. Pero recordé algo. ¡NO PODIA DEJAR A IB SOLA! Digo, seguramente estaría tan confundida como yo, ¡NO PODIA DEJARLA ASI! ¡Y menos si no sabía si esa niña era de confiar! Así que me senté a esperar a que Ib y esa chica rubia despertaran. Lamentablemente fue mucho rato y al parecer me quede dormido.

**~Sueño de Garry~**

_Estaba en una habitación rara, no la conocía y nunca la había visto, había otra puerta así que fui para allá ya que esa habitación estaba vacía._

_Lo mismo._

_Entre a otra habitación y aparecían esas chicas de las pinturas, con caras deformadas y tristes, una tenía mi ropa. La otra tenía la de Ib y la otra no reconocía de quien era, supongo que de esa chica rubia. Todas no tenían ojos, tenían los huecos en donde se supone debían ir los ojos._

_Se estaban acercando mucho para ser seguro. Así que fui retrocediendo._

_**-¿Por qué nos hacen esto…? **__–Dijo la chica que tenía la ropa de Ib mientras se acercaba, con una voz tétrica y deformada, como si fuera un mounstro._

_-__**No merecemos estar aquí…**__-Dijo la chica con mi ropa. La misma voz._

_-__**No merecemos tomar sus lugares…**__-Dijo la chica con la segura ropa de la rubia._

_**-No mereces esta rosa…**__.-Dijo la chica que tenía mi ropa. Sujetando mí rosa._

_**-No merecen vivir…**__-Dijeron las tres al unísono con la rosa de cada uno. La de Ib, la mía y la de la rubia._

_Empezaron a quitarles los pétalos, al lado mío aparecieron Ib y la chica rubia agonizando de dolor._

_**-¿Por qué Garry…? **__–Me dijo Ib mientras cerraba los ojos. Al igual que esa chica._

_Vi cómo se volvía borroso todo y como solo me quedaba un pétalo._

_Estaba a punto de cortarlo._

_Solo pude ver como estaba tocando el pétalo…_

_Y yo iba cerrando los ojos lentamente…_

**~Fin del sueño~**

**-¡GARRY! **–Escuche una voz que me grito, parecía la de Ib, así que abrí los ojos de golpe mientras me levantaba rápidamente.

-**¡AYCORAZONDEMIMAMACITASANTA! **–Grite sin poder evitarlo, siempre gritaba ese tipo de cosas incoherentes cuando me levantan así.

Al gritar eso, Ib y la chica rubia gritaron, al parecer las asuste. Pero al mismo tiempo me asustaron a mí así que empezamos a gritar como locos.

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **–Era como un estúpido juego de quien gritaba más, y si seguíamos haciendo íbamos a seguir asustándonos los unos a los otros así que le tape la boca a Ib y a la chica que estaba a su lado mientras gritaban.

**-¡CALMENSE! **

**-¡HMMM! –**Grito la chica rubia, tratando de quitar mi mano de su boca, parecía que la iba a morder o a lamer en cualquier momento (¿?) así que simplemente quite mi mano esperando que estuvieran más calmadas.

**-¿Están bien?** –Les pregunte a ambas chicas más calmado, Ib y la rubia asintieron levemente con la cabeza **–Bien, eso me alegra, cambiando de tema, ¿Eres de la galería? **–Dije con una sonrisa, viendo a la chica rubia. Tardo unos segundos en responder, como procesando su respuesta.

**-Sí, vengo de la galería **–Dijo sonriéndome. Parecía amable, después solté una pequeña risa aun sonriéndole a la chica.

**-Eso es bueno, ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-Mary, me llamo Mary**

**-Bien Mary, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí con nosotros? Digo, debe haber una razón por la que estás aquí también…**

**-Ah…Bueno…**-Dijo como intentando recordar- **Vi un cuadro y me decía que saltara, así que lo hice, solo quería salir de ese horrible lugar…**

**-Y-ya veo…Bueno, ¡Al parecer ya estamos en nuestro mundo! ¿No te pongas triste, si? **

Mary puso una gran sonrisa -**¡Sí! **–Yo solo solté una risa, Ib estaba tranquila mirando la escena.

**-Bueno, ahora solo hay que saber porque tenemos esta ropa diferente…¿La tuya también cambio, Mary? **–Le pregunte curioso.

**-¿Ah? Bueno, sí, no sé de donde saque este abrigo…Pero me está empezando a dar calor **–Dijo mientras jugaba con las mangas del vestido ya que le quedaba grande.

**-Ya veo…Me pregunto de donde saque esta ropa, pero eso no importa ahora. ¡Hay que irnos de aquí! **–Dije sonriendo. Las chicas asintieron sonriendo y fui a la puerta, la abrí y pude ver un gran pasillo, no había nadie al parecer. Pero había dos caminos.

**-¿A qué camino vamos, Garry? **–Dijo Ib viéndome.

**-No lo sé…¿Pero qué tal si vamos por la derecha? **–Dije, ahora dirigiéndome a la derecha, camine un rato con las chicas y comenzamos a oír murmullos. No eran como ese tétrico lugar, era más bien alegres, algunos molestos pero era alegres . **–Creo que por aquí hay personas, ¡VAMOS! **–Dije acelerando el paso, luego vi una salida, la abrí rápidamente y…

**~Mientras tanto con las chicas~**

**~Narración de Marguerite~**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, espero que no mucho pues tenía cosas que hacer…No eran tantas, pero tenía cosas que hacer. No me importo nada cuando vi que estaba en un pequeño cuarto, al lado mío Chiara. Luego vi mi ropa. Era una ropa desgastada, era de hombre, creo yo. También tenía una chaqueta que me quedaba algo grande. Como soy un poco curiosa no pude evitar ver que tenía en los bolsillos.

Tenía una hermosa rosa de color purpura, le faltaba pétalos pero aun así no quería que muriera, ¿No habría algún florero? Después vi la habitación donde estábamos, no había nada más que un cuadro, parecido al que encontramos pero…Ahora todos los que estaban en el cuadro, tenían nuestras ropas ¿Cómo rayos eso era posible? Pensé acomodarme los lentes pero no estaban, extrañamente podía ver.

Me pare con dificultad pues me sentía muy cansada, guarde la flor en el bolsillo donde estaba y fui a la puerta, luego la abrí con delicadeza.

Ojos

Lo primero que vi fue el piso con muchos ojos ¿¡QUE CLASE DE MENTE RETORCIDA PONDRIA OJOS EN EL SUELO!? Cerré la puerta de portazo y me recargue en la misma, mientras intentaba procesar la imagen que acababa de ver. ¿Dónde estaba?

Paso un tiempo hasta que vi que Chiara despertó, o algo parecido, estaba empezando a abrir los ojos con delicadeza mientras se empezaba a mover. Apenas vi que tenía unos pantalones rojos y una camisa corto blanca. Se parecía a la vestimenta de esa niña con ojos rojos del cuadro…

Cuando se despertó se me quedo viendo y al final salto de golpe, parecía que iba a hacer o decir algo. Se acercó a mí y...

***Chiarita: Un apodo que le puso Nyo!España a Chiara, ósea Nyo!Romano xD se me ocurrió porque si (¿?)**

***Anya: Nombre humano de Nyo!Rusia.**

**Marguerite: Nombre humano de Nyo!Canada.**

**¡FIN DEL EPISODIO! ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Les gusto pero no tanto? ¡DIGAN TODO EN LOS COMENTARIOS! Si quieren que siga, COMENTEN**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado mucho! Si les gusto y tengo inspiración y comentarios POOOSITIVOS~! Entonces, ¡CLARO QUE CONTINUARE! Tal vez suba el capítulo 2 mañana…¡y tendrán la narración de Ib y Chiara! Así, por el momento Anya no está con ellas. Esta por donde esta Marry la primera vez que se encuentran. Y Anya tiene los mismos pensamientos que Marry, también la misma historia, para aclarar cualquier duda (¿?) ¡háganme cualquier pregunta que quieran si no entendieron algo!**

**Chaito~! **


	2. grandes cambios?

**Me e dado cuenta de que estube en un error c:**

**Resulta que apenas me doy cuenta que NyoCanada seria mejor para Ib**

**Y NyoRomano seria mejor para Garry de cierta forma (¿?)**

**Una persona me lo dijo, y no lo pude ver (¿?)**

**Y si esa persona esta viendo esto ahora que es lo mas pobable, le dire que:**

**NO DIGAS NADA C:**

**Asi que cambiare los papeles**

**Ahora Ib es NyoCanada y viceversa**

**Entonces, la historia quedaría asi:**

**NyoCanada tiene una rosa purpura, y la ropa de Ib pero obiamente de su talla**

**NyoRomano tiene una rosa café, y la ropa de garry que le queda grande c: (¿?)**

**Y Anya…no sabemos que le paso (¿?)**

**Y ahora Garry tiene la ropa de Romano, y Ib la ropa de NyoCanada**

**¿Les digo lo peor de todo?**

**Me di cuenta HOY y ya tenia listo el episodio 2 xD osea, seria como :Badlucky?: (**_**no rebelo nombres por el momento c: )**_

**Bueno, espero que no haya sido mucha molestia este inconveniente, hoy después de una GRAN edición, subiré el capitulo~ bye~!**


	3. Chiara y Ib

**Bueno, pues ya conocen la historia, gran edición blablablá (¿?) bueno, recuerden Ib ahora tiene la ropa de NyoCanada, y NyoCanada la de Ib :nomedigas: NyoRomano la de Garry y Garry la de Romano.**

**Si, no me tarde mucho en editar…xD lo siento si algo salio mal, de que no me fije en algo y alguien dice algo como Garry o como Ib, o al revés, bueno, comencemos.**

**¡Hello~!...again (¿?) bueno, en fin.**

**¡LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITUCHULO! B3**

**Espero que les haya gustado todo, etc etc, c:**

**Si no es así, les recuerdo que me digan uwu**

**Por cierto, no e visto ningún review entrar por esa bandeja (¿?)**

**Más les vale que haya alguno :'I bueno, dejo de molestar y presento el capitulito~**

**~Narración de Chiara~**

Ok, lo único que recuerdo es que la maldita bastarda de Anya me "empujo" por así decirlo, prácticamente me obligo a saltar ¡MALDICION! Después todo se oscureció, pero al fin desperté. Por alguna razón desperté con dolor de cabeza, no recordaba lo que había sucedido y al parecer tampoco recuerdo a Anya.

Pude reconocer a…Mar…Marg…¡MARGUERITE! ¡SI! ¡ESA BASTARDA! Seguramente me podría decir donde estamos, porque tengo esta ropa, etc.

Solo algo me decía que podría saber, así que me acerque a ella lentamente, e intente ser amable.

**-¿En dónde mierda estamos? **

Pero al mismo tiempo dejar las cosas claras.

Ella solo me quedo viendo con miedo, no entiendo porque, así que solo estaba esperando UNA MALDITA RESPUESTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ

Y al fin hablo.

**-N-no se…**-Dijo con miedo.

¿¡COMO QUE NO SABE!? Maldición…

Luego es cuando me fije en lo que estaba en el suelo, en donde yo antes estaba tomando una "ligera siesta". Era una flor de color café, debía admitir que era muy hermosa.

**-Bueno, entonces, si no sabes dónde estamos. **–Dije mientras guardaba la flor en un bolsillo- **Deberíamos salir, ¿No? **–Dije viéndola, como diciendo de manera sutil "quítate que me estorbas".

**-A-ah…N-no creo que sería buena idea **–Dijo como si estuviera traumara de por vida, al parecer había salido antes. ¿Qué podía estar ahí afuera? Digo, no creo que haya algo TAN malo.

**-Tal vez sea la única maldita manera de salir de aquí, porque al parecer, Ese cuadro no se volverá a abrir **–Dije señalando el cuadro que estaba atrás mío. Se veía claramente que no se volvería a abrir. También había leído lo que decía en la inscripción. Decía algo diferente. Algo así como:

"¿Cómo volverás a entrar? Tal vez la respuesta frente tuyo esta~"

Que palabras más tontas, digo, lo único que estaba al frente mío era esa chica (_No se acuerda de su nombre) _y ella justamente ahora, ¡ME ESTORBA EL PUTO CAMINO! Digo, esa chica no se veía de que me iba a dar la respuesta de como volver a casa.

**-C-cierto…¿P-pero estas segura? **–Dijo aun con miedo.

**-¿Me ves con cara de que bromeo? **–Dije seria, ¡MALDICION! ¡No quiero parecerme a la maldita macha patatas!

**-B-bueno…S-si tú lo dices **–Dijo parándose dejando que yo abriera la puerta, al parecer no quería ver lo que había detrás de ella. Antes de irnos agarre un ramo de flores que estaban al lado de mi rosa, eran bonitas pero no tanto como la otra que tenía. Agarre el ramo de flores. Tal vez me sirva luego.

Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente, y cuando vi, había muchos ojos viendo hacia la nada, intente no gritar para no llamar la atención de nadie que pudiera andar por ahí…**-B-b-bueno…D-deberíamos ir por ese camino **–Dije señalando el camino de la derecha que parecía corto para ir a otro pasillo sin ojos. ¡NO QUERIA VERLOS MAS!

Ella asintió con la cabeza y me siguió, intente con toda la calma del mundo _(ósea, corriendo) _ir al pasillo. Cuando lo logramos yo estaba con una pose victoriosa, se me hizo adecuada para el momento (¿?) fue cuando vi que había varios cuadros, uno peculiar de una serpiente blanca con algo rojo en el ojo, parecía una bola.

Luego un cuadro tirado, tenía algo escrito.

"Detrás del gran árbol…"

¿Qué carajos significaba? No le di importancia y vi que había otro pasillo, ahí había un cuadro azul con unos ojos muy raros y una gran bocota.

**-¿Qué mierda es eso…? **–Dije mientras la veía, ella solo estaba hablando.

**-¿Me dejas oler tu rosa? Solo será un momento~ jeje~ **-Dijo el cuadro con una voz escalofriante, luego pensé en darle la rosa café…Espera, ¡NO! Era una flor muy bonita, y seguro se la iba a comer. Lo veía en su sonrisa (¿?) así que decidí darle el ramo de rosas. –**Jeje…Que bien huelen…¡A COMER! ** -Dicho esto la pintura se volvió roja y empezó a triturar ese ramo de rosas…Que perturbador.

**-Bueno, ya que me has dado flores, te dejare pasar~ **-Dicho eso, se convirtió en una…¿Puerta? Luego vi a Marguerite como diciendo "¿Hay que pasar?" Ella solo se encogió de hombros y suspire y pase, seguida por Marguerite.

Luego estaba en una habitación muy chica, apenas y cabíamos nosotras, caminamos y había otra puerta a unos cuantos pasos, entramos igual ya que estaba abierta.

La habitación a la que entraron hizo que sudara frio, había un camino con CABEZAS DE MANIQUIS POR UN DEMONIO. Luego había un tipo calvo, SUPER ATERRADOR QUE ESTABA SONRIENDO, LUEGO SU SONRISA SE APAGO, ¡Y EL SIGUIENTE ESTABA SIN PUPILAS!...Espera…¿¡EL SEGUNDO LAS ESTABA SIGUIENDO CON LA MIRADA!? Prácticamente fue obligatorio abrazar a Marguerite, ella me devolvió el abrazo y salimos corriendo de ahí.

Luego entramos a otro cuarto, había muchos pasillos y nos fuimos por uno donde había cuadros de mujeres, me extraño. Luego habían dos puertas. Las intente abrir.

Cerradas

Maldición, además, tenían algún tipo de clave. La primera decía:

"¿Cuántos cuadros de mujeres hay en esta habitación?"

¡Lo que faltaba! ¡OTRA VUELTA! Gruñí y fui a ver cuántos malditos cuadros habían, también vimos uno de un tipo colgado de cabeza…Era tétrico, pero tenía números en la ropa así que los checamos.

**-Recuerda bien…5629 **–Le dije a Marguerite, ella asintió.

Después de checar cuantos había y fueron en total 14 cuadros…Con varias estatuas sin cabeza, MUY TETRICO.

Entonces fuimos a esa puerta y pusimos la contraseña, se oyó un sonido de una puerta abriéndose y entramos. Había un florero, se podía ver que tenía agua. Un librero y un letrero.

**-¡MIRA! ¡UN FLORERO! ¿Qué tal si ponemos las rosas ahí? Así no se van a secar **–Me dijo Marguerite con una sonrisa, yo asentí. No quería que muriera esa flor, así que ambas pusimos las rosas ahí y ¡SE RECUPERARON LOS PETALOS QUE NO ESTABAN! Al mismo tiempo se acabó el agua, extrañamente me sentía mejor y con más energía.

**-¿Cómo…Como se recuperó?** –Dije sosteniendo mi flor, luego la guarde sin darle mucha importancia, ese lugar de por si era raro…Me acerque al letrero.

"Por favor no toque las muestras.

Si por un casual dañas algunas de las muestras,

Será na de el l comp sac n"

**-Faltan algunas letras…**-Dije viendo el letrero.

**-Me pregunto porque…**

Luego nos dirigimos al librero y agarre un libro al azar.

"Días maravillosos"

"¡La galería es como un terrorífico parque de atracciones con muchas cosas extrañas!"

**-No me digas…**

"¡Me divierto mucho jugando en este lugar, el día pasa volando!"

**-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo hemos pasado aquí…**-Dijo Marguerite.

"¿No es este un lugar fantástico?"

-**¡NO! **–Gritaron ambas.

"¿Por qué no te unes a mí?"

"La pasarías bien con toda esta compañía…"

Cerré el libro.

**-No puedo seguir leyendo esto…**-Dije suspirando con una gotita de sudor frio en la cabeza.

Salimos y se había salido una mujer del cuadro, ¡ERA MITAD CUADRO MALDICION! Parecía lenta, pero era muy rápida, así que fuimos corriendo a la otra puerta.

**-¡R-rápido! ¿¡C-CUAL ERA LA CONTRASEÑA?!** –Dije desesperada mientras se acercaba la mujer de rojo.

**-C-creo que era…¡5629!**

Puse la contraseña rápido como rayo.

Nada

**-¡MALDICION! **–Luego recordé que el tipo estaba colgado…¿Sera el numero al revés? Lo intente y se escuchó un ruido de una puerta abriéndose. Y entramos cerrando la puerta de golpe.

**-Q-que raro…**-Dije mientras veía la habitación.

**-S-si…Pero tal vez encontremos algo en esta habitación.**

Nos pusimos a ver la habitación, no era gran cosa en realidad, solo un lienzo con una pintura de un florero, y un florero en una mesa. También una silla…

**-S-se siente un rara presencia…**-Dije con miedo.

**-S-si…Oye, ¿qué tal si movemos esa mesa? Tal vez ocurra algo…**-Asentí y pusimos la mesa en el lugar donde la vería el "pintor".

Ocurrió un sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

Y una mujer de rojo saliéndose.

**~Mientras tanto~**

**~Narración de Ib~**

_(Ustedes ya saben lo que paso, así que no lo quiero repetir (¿?) )_

Garry, Mary y yo estábamos corriendo a la puerta de la salida.

Y…

Vimos a un montón de mujeres hablando, algunas de mal humor, otras durmiendo mientras una la golpeaba (¿?) y había varios hombres también, pero todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo _(Prácticamente nada)_ y nos miraron fijamente.

Hasta que una hablo.

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes aru~? ¿Por qué tienen la ropa de Anya y de Chiara aru~? Bueno…Parece la de Chiara, aru~ **–Dijo una chica con sombrerito negro, mangas largas negras que no dejaban ver sus brazos ni manos, cebollitas y pantalón negro.

**-¿Quiénes…? **–Dije confusa. Luego una tipa se le acerco a Garry desesperada y lo sacudió de una lado a otro, de una lado a otro, de un lado a otro, de un lado a otro, de un lado a otro…

**-¿¡DONDE ESTA CHIARAAA!?** –Dijo la mujer, parecía española por su trasero (¿?) luego otra chica le grito.

**-¡SPAIN TRANQUILIZATE! ¡NO PODRA HABLAR SI LA SIGUES SACUDIENDO, IDIOT! **–Dijo una chica con coletas rubias.

Garry intentaba que la mujer lo soltaba, tratando de explicar la situación a la mujer, Mary estaba algo ocupada…_(tema que veremos en un minuto~)_

Luego para empeorar, vino otra chica, tenía un vestido café, casi igual al de la chica del cuadro, tenia un peculiar riso también. **-¡España onee-chan tiene razón! ¡¿DONDE ESTA MI SORELLA?! Ve~ **-Dijo mientras lo amenazaba con…¿Un pedazo de pan?

Mientras amenazaban a Garry, la historia de Mary no cambiaba mucho. Pues vino un chico y la estaba amenazando con un cuchillo.

**-¿Dónde está nee-chan? **–Dijo poniéndole el cuchillo en el cuello, con una mirada fría y asesina. (_Decir "nee-chan" mientras amenazas a alguien es tan de hombres hajda)_

Garry solo intentaba calmar la situación, algunas solo miraban y otros reían, otro estaba intentando calmar a su hermano _(Male!Ucrania plz)_

Hasta que vino una tipa con traje verde y unos audífonos del mismo color, cabello corto y mirada seria. **-¡CALMENSE! **–Dijo gritando, quitándole el hacha a NyoEspaña (¿?) y le puso el pedazo de pan de NyoItalia en la boca.

Todos se callaron y se pusieron quietos.

**-¿¡QUE NO VEN QUE NO LOS DEJAN NI SIQUIERA EXPLICAR!? ¿¡COMO QUIEREN QUE LES DIGAN DONDE ESTAN SI NI SIQUIERA DEJAN DE AMENAZARLOS!? ¿¡NO CREEN QUE PODRIAMOS PREGUNTARLES TRANQUILAMENTE QUE ESTA PASANDO?! **–Dijo gritándoles a todos. Se veía muy molesta. Luego se tranquilizó. **–Tu, chico** –Dijo viendo a Garry- **¿Nos podrías decir que está pasando, y donde están nuestras amigas? **–Dijo sujetando a la española y a la italiana tratando de calmarlas.

**-¿¡DONDE ESTA MON AMOUR?! **–Dijo una francesa a mi parecer, mordiendo un pañuelo rosa con desesperación. Luego Garry hablo.

**-L-la verdad es que estamos tan confundidos como ustedes, no sabemos que paso…Bueno, la mayoría. **–Dijo Garry sobándose la nuca.

**-¿Como que, "la mayoría"? **–Dijo una americana.

**-Bueno…**-Garry suspiro y empezó a contarle la historia, cada detalle etc etc, como habíamos llegado y como despertamos, como conocimos a Mary en la sala de juntas. Etc.

Algunos estaban con cara de no me lo creo, otros estaban emocionados por alguna razón y otro preocupados.

**-Lo mas probable es que ahora ellas estén en la galería…**-Dijo Garry suspirando.

¡AQUÍ LAS REACCIONES!

América: **¡WOW! ¡ESO VA PARA UN VIDEOJUEGO O PELICULA! **–Animada, y cambio repentino a triste- **P-pero…¡MY SISTER! ¡ESTA EN PELIGRO MORTAL! **–Cara del grito-

Inglaterra: -típica cara sin pupilas (¿?)- **¿Q-que? ¡E-ESO NO TIENE NINGUN SENTIDO! P-pero aun así…Los ayudare **–sonrojada aparta la vista- **¡NO ES QUE ME INTERESE! ¡SOLO QUIERO QUE LAS COSAS VUELVAN A COMO ANTES! ¡ES TODO!**

Francia: **¡MON AMOUR~! ¡POBRECITA! ¡DEBE ESTAR SUFRIENDO! ¡Y MAS CON RUSIA! **–mordiendo su pañuelo desesperada-

China: **¡Que mal aru~! ¡TRATARE DE AYUDAR ARU! ¡SEGURO PODRAN VOLVER ARU! Claro está que a la galería normal aru…**

Italia: **¡VEE! ¡SORELLA! ¡ESPERO QUE ESTE BIEN VE! **

Alemania: -suspira- **¿Eso al menos es posible…? Bueno, ¿Al menos podrían enseñarnos el "cuadro" por donde pasaron aquí?**

Japón: -disimulando brillitos en los ojos (¿?)- **Pobres…¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? **–disimula que no piensa en escribir un nuevo anime o manga sobre esto (¿?)-

(_extra) _Nyo!Belarus: -aura oscura- **no me importa si vuelven a ese lugar, ¡TRAINGANLA DEVUELTA! **

**~F-I-N D-E-L C-A-P-I-T-U-L-O~**

**Les gusto~? No les gusto~? Digan todo en los revienws! Espero que les haya gustado musho~! *3* u la la (¿?) **

**Sé que es algo temprano escribir el segundo capítulo en el segundo día xD pero verán que no pude aguantar más y termine todo en un día (¿?)**

**¡COMENTEN!**

**ACEPTO: tomatazos, bazookas, palas, cuchillos, rosas, espinas, anillos de boda, cuadros, cuadros rojos (¿?) leche con chocolate :B etc.**

**¡HASTA LUEGO~!**


	4. Marguertie y Garry

**Hello Hello~ ajdjajdas Bueno, en fin c: **

**Nuevo capítulo, usted, disfrutar.**

**Cambio y fuera (¿?)**

**~Narración Marguerite~ **_(creían que seguía Anya? __Of course not! Idiots! :D)_

Mire con miedo a Chiara, me dio un escalofrió.

**-C-creo que…D-deberíamos salir…**-Dije con un notorio miedo, ella asintió y abrió la puerta lentameeeeeeente, trague saliva al ver que ya había dos mujeres salidas del cuadro.

**-…Corre…**-Dijo notoriamente asustada, corrimos a la primera puerta que vimos.

Cerrada

**-¡MIERDA! **–Dijo obviamente echando para atrás su lenguaje, corrimos y vimos otra puerta, suerte que estaba abierta. Cerramos la puerta de golpe y vimos que la habitación solo había un espejo. Tétrico. Nos acercamos lentamente sin estar muy seguras y luego nos vimos al espejo. Todo normal

**-Me pregunto…¿Porque habrá un espejo aquí? **–Dije.

**-¿Yo que sé? Este lugar es muy tétrico, mejor vámonos…**-Se dio la vuelta y nos acercamos, había una cabeza de maniquí que estorbaba, ella suspiro. **-¿Y si checamos otra vez ese espejo? **–Dijo dirigiéndose otra vez al espejo, ahora la cabeza de maniquí estaba a su lado y viéndola fijamente, lo que hizo que soltara un grito.

**-¡CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! **–Después de eso se calló y se le quedo viendo a la cabeza, se levantó **–Tu…**-Levanto el pie, la iba a patear- **¡SERAS! **–Cuando estaba a punto de patearla, la detuve y me le quede viendo, esperando una respuesta. Otro suspiro –**Bueno…Mejor no involucrarnos en esto, vámonos de una buena vez **–De mala gana fue a la puerta y la abrió, ahora había más. Pasamos por el pasillo del cuadro de la dama de veré, ¡Había una llave! La tome rápido y…Una dama de rojo salió del cuadro. Hizo que ambas gritáramos y corrimos más rápido, de cierta forma pudimos entrar a la habitación a la que correspondía la llave. Para nuestro alivio.

Había en el centro de la habitación, un gran sofá, era muy bonito debía decir.

**-¿Deberíamos sentarnos en él? **–Dije.

**-Primero veamos la habitación. **

Asentí y fuimos a ver, había un banco tirado, unos libreros, vimos uno alto. Parecía que se podía mover.

**-Solo por si acaso…Voy a mover el librero a la derecha, para que tape la ventana. **–Dijo Chiara y lo movió con dificultad, después de eso y un grito de que la ayudara, vimos un cuadro…Un cuadro de Alice y Francia _(ahdjadjad no sé cómo se llama Nyo!Francia, alguien ayúdeme D: )_ Me quede viendo el cuadro tristemente, Chiara noto eso y al parecer se incomodó, porque estaba silbando y viendo a otro lado.

**-No es nada…Seguro saldremos de aquí, sigamos **–Dije sin muchos ánimos, ella solo fue a checar algo que decía un papel.

"Si estas cansando, ¿Porque no vas a descansar?

No volverás a sufrir ningún daño…"

**-Mejor no sentarnos en ese sofá…**-Dijo Chiara viendo el sofá con una gota de sudor. –**Como sea, ya que no hay nada aquí será mejor salir…**-Nos dirigimos a la salida y Chiara trato de abrir, pero no se abría. –**No otra vez…¡ABRE MALDICION! ¡ESTA PUERTA ESTABA TOTALMENTE ABIERTA! **–Siguió tratando de abrirla. Luego se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta del otro lado, eran más bien golpes. **–E-ese sonido…S-será una de esas mujeres cuadro…? **–Seguían golpeando la puerta- **Hay que tener cuidado…**-De repente se escuchó otro golpe, no eran como los demás, era más raro. Estábamos alejándonos de la puerta lentamente.

Después de unos segundos, otro golpe de esos.

De repente y de la nada, una mujer mitad cuadro de amarillo rompió la puerta, empezó a perseguirnos y corrimos lo más rápido posible, por suerte salimos por el agujero que ella misma creo. Y cuando salimos…

Caos total

**-¡CORRE LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE! **–Me grito y luego empezó a correr como la italiana que es, había una puerta abierta que pude ver, pero para pasar debías pasar por muchas mujeres cuadro y estatuas, aun así lo intentamos y logramos de alguna bendita manera.

Cuando entramos a esa habitación vimos otra vez al tipo calvo de las "no" pupilas, ahora era más tétrico, su sonrisa, sus ojos, todo. MUCHO MAS TETRICO. No pudo evitar darme un miniparocardiacodehaymamacitasantacuidanosaestaniñ a (¿?)

Así que fui caminando más lento…y más lento, hasta que Chiara se detuvo jadeando.

**-agh…agh…Su…puta madre (**_completando la palabra que quería decir Garry plz (¿? ) _**Supongo que…les hemos dado…esquinazo…¡Les hemos enseñado, una LECCION! **–Dijo orgullosa y sonriendo triunfante, luego yo me iba cayendo poco a poco pero no lo notaba ya que me estaba dando la espalda. **–Veamos…Sigamos avanzando **–Luego es cuando me caí y ella me vio, luego todo se fue oscureciendo y vi cómo se acercaba a mi preocupada.

Todo se volvió negro.

**~En la pesadilla de Marguerite~**

No sabía que pasaba, se oían los tic-tac del reloj mientras yo corría a otra habitación, estaba nerviosa.

Daban golpes a la puerta que yo recién había abierto, me aleje poco a poco y abrí la puerta delante de mí.

Casi lo mismo que en la otra, pero ahora no se abría.

_**-¡Abre! ¡Abre! **_–Gritaba desesperada, se escuchaban pasos y golpes a la puerta, luego la puerta se abrió y Salí de ahí como alma en pena.

Peor.

Había una estatua sin cabeza con vestido azul del lado izquierdo, una mujer mitad cuadro al frente, y una cabeza de maniquí al lado derecho…

Yo solo pude hacerme para atrás, podía escuchar como latía mi corazón. Intente abrir la puerta.

Cerrada.

Y todo se vuelve negro.

**~Fin de la pesadilla~**

Desperté de golpe con la chaqueta de Chiara como sabana, podía verla leyendo un libro cerca de una mesa con una maceta, al parecer noto que yo me desperté y fue casi de inmediato a verme.

**-¿Cómo te sientes? **–Dijo con un leve sonrojo, sin mucho interés a mi parecer.

**-Bien…Creo**

**-Bien…No te sobreesfuerzes, ¿sí? Podrías desmayarte de nuevo…Y-y no quiero volver a traerte cargando **–Dijo inflando una mejilla y desviando la mirada, luego se levantó y me vio, luego se sonrojo levemente. **–Por cierto…Hay un dulce en ese bolsillo, no lo quiero, así que tú te lo puedes quedar **–Dijo sonrojada y tratando de parecer dura, no funciono del todo.

Luego se fue a leer el libro que antes tenía en sus manos, vi que aun tenía su chaqueta, así que la agarre y se la entregue **–toma **–le dije sonriendo.

**-Ah…Grazie **–dijo algo sonrojada, mientras se ponía la chaqueta, luego mire la habitación y fui a ver un cuadro raro que estaba ahí, luego vi otro florero y puse mi flor, se le habían caído pétalos cuando unas mujeres cuadro nos perseguían.

Y los pétalos volvieron.

Aun no entendía bien cómo funcionaba esa técnica, pero daba igual ¿No? Me puse a ojear todo y cuando creí que ya estaba lista y recuperada, fui a la puerta.

**-Ah, ¿Ya te quieres ir? Bueno, sigamos pues **–Dijo Chiara mientras guardaba el libro y abría la puerta, al parecer estábamos en el mismo pasillo donde me había desmayado, luego bajamos unas escaleras que había.

**~Mientras tanto~**

**~Narración de Garry~**

Bien, las cosas estaban algo confusas, después de ver las reacciones de todos cuando se lo conté, una chica de lentes, coletas rubias y un vestido azul se me acerco.

**-Bueno, como dije, los voy a ayudar a volver a su mundo. Porque creo que es obvio que aquí no pertenecen **–Dijo viéndome como un vándalo, yo asentí.

**-¿Cómo? **–pregunte

**-Pues, ¿Qué tal primero visitando el supuesto "cuadro"? **–me dijo con sarcasmo.

Yo asentí y vi a Ib **–Hey, Ib, vamos a ver el cuadro, espera aquí **–le dije con una sonrisa, ella dijo si con la cabeza y una chica se le acerco entusiasmada. _**(**__esa chica era NyoAmerica ewe)_

Antes de eso chiflo y llamo a otras dos chicas, ellas se acercaron y ella les dijo la situación, ellas parecían interesadas y dijeron que nos iban a ayudar.

Cuando llegamos no estaba el cuadro, ¿¡COMO PODIA SER!? ¡RECUERDO QUE HACE 10 MINUTOS ESTABA PERFECTAMENTE COLGADO!

**-¿No dijiste que aquí había un cuadro?...**-Dijo una chica sin muchos ánimos, tenía un sombrerito purpura y un traje de marinera del mismo color.

**-¡E-EXACTO! ¡AQUÍ ESTABA! **–Dije viendo como loco el área en donde estaba el cuadro, las otras chicas me vieron como si estuviera loco.

**-Entonces, ¿Cómo planeas que te ayudemos? **–Dijo la otra chica _(no se bien ni como es Rumania, menos Nyo!Rumania D: )_

**-Bueno…No lo sé, ¿No podemos al menos inspeccionar la habitación? Normalmente en la "galería" había alguna pista en cada habitación…**

Ellas no parecían muy convencidas, aun así investigaron y Noruega descubrió un botón en la mesa.

**-Oigan, aquí hay un botón **–dijo sin mostrar interés, como siempre

Todos fueron a la mesa y la chica de coletas me vio insegura

**-¿Es seguro presionarlo?**

**-No lo sé…Tal vez**

Ella suspiro y miro a esa chica con ese gorro purpura, y le dijo que reuniera a todas, ella asintió y se fue caminando, después de unos minutos estaban todos reunidos ahí

**-Ya que están todos…Well…**-Esa chica de coletas, al parecer Alice, presiono el botón y se pudo escuchar un raro sonido, ese sonido familiar de una puerta abriéndose.

**-¿What the fuck? **–Dijo la chica de cabello corto, al parecer Amelia

**-No veo nada por aquí aru…¿Qué tal si vamos al pasillo aru? **–dijo la chica con rasgos chinos. Que si era china, Chun Yan.

Le hicimos caso y fuimos al pasillo, había una puerta de rojo, como las que había en la galería.

**-ve~ ¡una puerta! **

**-¿Deberíamos pasar? **–dijo una chica con una…no sé cómo se llama, pero era una ropa japonesa seguro (¿?) se llamaba Sakura _(Nyo!Japon, si no les quedo claro)_

**-Al parecer no hay otra manera…**-dijo la chica que había calmado a todos. Mónica.

Abrí la puerta, y había un pasillo muy estrecho, fui caminando poco a poco como el machoteasibiengenialtodopoderosomachodelacasayvise versa, al parecer no pareció incomodarle a nadie eso, ya que como dije, era el machoqueserespetawey.

Caminamos así por una rato, hasta que entramos a un cuarto más grande, y había una mini-biblioteca, y nos pusimos a checar los libros que había por ahí.

**-¡HAHAHA! ¡ENCONTRE UN CUENTO ILUSTASTRADO! ¡PARECE UN COMIC! **–dijo Amelia corriendo por toda la biblioteca con un libro en manos.

**-¡SHUT UP, IDIOT! ¡ESTAMOS EN UNA BIBLIOTECA! (¿?) **–Dijo Alice mientras intentaba calmarla.

**-extrañamente, la vándala tiene razón~ deberías callarte más, mon amour~ en especial en una biblioteca **–Dijo esa chica francesa.

**-amargadas~ además, esta no es una biblioteca de verdad **–dijo Amelia extrañamente orgullosa.

**-¿De qué hablas, idiot? Debe ser una biblioteca, si no, ¿Qué es? **–dijo Alice viéndola.

**-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡PUES ES LO QUE YO DIGA!**

**-¿¡DE QUE HABLAS, MALCRIADA?! **

Empezaron a pelear, Mónica veía todo con una venita en la cabeza, yo solo seguía sin comprender, al parecer Ib y Mary tampoco, pero ellas estaban leyendo, así que me acerque y les pregunte que leían.

**-Leemos un libro que nos encontramos, dice muchas palabras que no conozco. **–Me dijo Ib mientras leía.

**-¿Me puedes decir algunas haber si te puedo ayudar? **–dije sonriéndole.

**-Bueno, empezaría por la portada…Garry, ¿Qué es coito? **–dijo Ib inocente, yo solo me sonroje y le quite el libro de golpe, leyéndolo. ¡DIOS QUE UNA NIÑA NO DEBERIA DE VER ESO!

**-Lo sabrás en su debido tiempo…**-le dije con una cara de exorcistatraumadohayquemiedomeda **–No leas ese tipo de cosas hasta que tengas 18, ¿sí? **–dije quitando esa cara.

Ella parecía no entender, y fue a ayudar a Mary a dibujar…¿Qué hacia un libro de esos ahí? Como sea, no me interesa mientras Ib siga siendo mi inocente y linda Ib (¿?)

_**F**_

_**I**_

_**N**_

_**D**_

_**E**_

_**L**_

_**C**_

_**A**_

_**P**_

_**I**_

_**T**_

_**U**_

_**L**_

_**O**_

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¡DIGAN TODO EN LOS COMENTARIOS!**

**¡HAGAN COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR! QAQ**

**Bueno, dejo de ponerme gay uwu**

**Pero enserio me gustaría que dejaran comentarios, ¿Saben? C':**

**Así me da más razones para continuar la historia uwu**

**Bueno, como dije, dejo de ponerme gay c:**

**Enserio espero que les haya gustado 3 agdsgdhga quiero agradecer a muchas personas, pero en especial a pato c:**

**Bueno ya me voy y los dejo de joder xD bye bye~ **

**;3 - cosa bien sensual c: agdgahdg**


	5. ¡Yo!

**¡Hello again! Adshadh~ como sea, dejo de convulsionarme que no es normal (¿?) bueno, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo que les traigo~! Aunque…aun nadie me haya dejado un comentario o algo…snif…p-pero no importa uwu ahjsadaj**

**¡QUE EMPIEZE EL CAPITULO DE UNA VEZ!**

**~capitulo empezando agfdgadfag~**

**~¡NARRACION MIA!~ **_**(sho voy a narrar la historia~!)**_

Ahora estaban ambas chicas bajando las escaleras, y…

No dieron ni los 5 pasos y escucharon un sonido proveniente de una puerta morada, parecían golpecitos. También había algo como una bola blanca sobre algo rojo, no tenía ni una forma en específico…creo yo.

**-…Debemos acercarnos? **–pregunto la italiana viendo la puerta nerviosa.

**-supongo…**-dijo la…¿canadiense? Sí, creo que era canadiense

Se acercaron e intentaron abrir la puerta. Estaba cerrara pero podrían ver por la perilla, Margarite intento ver

**-¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo? **

**-no veo absolutamente nada…**-la italiana bufo, pensando que era una pérdida de tiempo, entonces agarro a la canadiense y empezaron a inspeccionar el lugar.

Cuando vieron en otra parte, había varias cintas que separaban un lugar del otro, la verdad, ni idea de cómo se llaman, pero había varias maniquís, una roja, otra amarrilla y otra azul, también había "cuadros" y un librero, parecía peligroso así que decidieron no acercarse.

Siguieron caminando y se encontraron con un puzle de leche.

**-¿Has oído hablar de los puzles de leche? **–pregunto Chiara viendo el puzle.

**-no**

**-¿Quieres que te lo diga?**

**-si**

**-¿Y que si no?**

**-¿Me lo puedes decir de una vez?**

**-bueno, como su nombre lo indica, es un puzle donde todas las piezas están en blanco, como la leche. **–Explico la italiana- **Como no tienen ninguna imagen en ellas, son bastantes difíciles de resolver, más que los puzles normales, obviamente mi estúpida **_**sorella **_**jamás completaría uno.**

**-¿Y tú has completado uno?**

**-jamás los he hecho, siendo honesta, no me apasionan ya que al final no hay ni siquiera hay un dibujo, entonces, ¿Para qué molestarse si igual solo tendrás un maldito cuadro en blanco? Resulta mucha más satisfactorio con una imagen que te guste, es más fácil y bonito. **

La canadiense estuvo de acuerdo con eso, luego continuaron con su camino y vieron un extraño cuadro que se movía, era verde y rosa pero no se definía que era.

"Pensamientos Fugaces a la Luz de la Luna"

**-¿Eso que mierda significa? Solo es un maldito cuadro con garabatos, da igual **–dijo la italiana sin hacerle caso al cuadro, luego siguieron avanzando.

Luego vieron otro espejo, a Chiara le vino un escalofrió al recordar la última vez que se vio en un espejo, se vieron en él y no vieron nada extraño, así que continuaron, intentaron abrir la primera puerta. Pero lamentablemente estaba cerrada. En la segunda tuvieron más suerte, estaba abierta.

Al entrar, lo primero que vieron fue un maniquí con vestido rojo.

**-mierda…esta cosa bloquea el camino…**-dijo Chiara y luego empujo la estatua con mucho esfuerzo, luego vieron una extraña cuerda y la jalaron, se escuchó un raro sonido. Luego salieron por la puerta y descubrieron que era la misma puerta del extraño sonido…Raro.

Luego pasaron por donde estaba la…¿Lámpara? No lo sé, sigo sin saber que es, y había una nota de pintura purpura.

"_**¿Cuál es el título del cuadro de la sala grande de la exhibición de Guertena?"**_

¡OK! ¡ESTABAN JODIDAS! (¿?) okno, ¿Cómo iban a descubrir de que vendito cuadro hablaban si no habían visitado la galería para empezar? Bien, gracias a que yo puedo cambiar cualquier cosa de aquí por más raro que parezca porque es mi maldita historia sin sentido, entonces, hice que Garry agarrada uno de esos

panfletos que había en la recepción, y ahí te viene una foto del cuadro del pez que da miedo, simple ;3

**-Bah…¿Podría ser alguna contraseña? El cuadro del pez grande…¿Te imaginas de que habla? **–le pregunto la italiana a la canadiense, ella negó con la cabeza.

Chiara se preguntó de qué carajos hablaba y checo sus bolsillos, ahí había un panfleto de un cuadro grande de un pez que daba unminiparocardiacoperodelosdehaymamacitasantaquemi edomedaestacosadeldiablo¡matalo,matalo! (¿?) entonces pensó que tenía algo que ver, porque si tenía algo que ver.

**-Dice…El Noseque "de las profundidades" no está completo…¿Tu qué crees que sea? **

-**….¿Abismo?**

**-El abismo de las profundidades…Si, creo que queda, será mejor recordarla…**

Pasaron otra vez por los maniquíes y toda la cosa, decidieron no entrar a menos que sea necesario, porque obviamente era una trampa, fueron a la otra puerta morada al lado del espejo y vieron que tenía un panel.

**-¿Cuál es el sentido de este panel…? ¿Podemos poner algo ahí?...¡AH! ¡eso debe ser por lo que sirve la contraseña! Probemos…**

"**El Abismo de las Profundidades"**

Un sonido de una puerta abriéndose se hizo sonar.

Entraron a una habitación con un cuadro rojo de una rama, al parecer, o algo así, también había varios libreros, decidieron leerlos y el primero que leyeron fue…a lo Francis.

Y como no los quiero perturbar, mis niños (¿?) entonces, cada vez que diga algo inapropiado, lo voy a censurar (¿?)

"_**?"**_

"_**? Por su ?, le ? mi dedo ? sobre su hermosa ?..."**_

"_**Con su ? ella…"**_

Y Chiara cerro el libro.

**-¿Qué clase de mente pervertida hace libros así? **–bufo la italiana, luego se dirigió directamente al cuadro.

"_**Separación"**_

_**-Que cuadro tan desalentador…**_-dijo la italiana mirando hacia otro lado

Y las luces se fueron…Mierda (¿?)

**-¿¡Q-QUE?! ¡LAS LUCES! **–grito Chiara asustada. **–Está demasiado oscuro…¡¿S-SIGUES AHÍ!? **

**-Estoy aquí…**

**-M-me alegra oír eso…quédate ahí y no hagas ninguna tontería, ¿de acuerdo?...Buf, menudo problema…¡Ah…! **–Y ahí se dio cuenta de que ese tipo shamado Garry, tenía un mechero en su bolsillo- **¡Este tipo tiene un mechero!** –Y empezó a prender el mechero…

Y aparecieron…¡LETRAS! ¡EN TODA LA HABITACION! ¡CORRAAAAAN!

"Ayuda"

"No quiero morir"

"Por favor"

"No"

"Para"

Eso decían las palabras, eso sí que daba miedo D:

**-….¿Eh?...Q…¿¡QUE ES ESTO….!? **–la asustada italiana empezó a ver las palabras y se le puso la piel de gallina –**Creo que esto no es nada bueno…para mi jodida salud mental…**-Dicho esto agarro a la canadiense y salió del lugar.

Y luego también vieron otras letras

"Un aviso a todos los visitantes, Se ha impuesto una prohibición estricta con el uso de fuego en la galería. Les rogamos que por favor informen el uso de cerillas, mecheros u objetos similares a nuestro personal. Gracias por su atención."

Bueno, estaban prohibiendo los mecheros, pero lo hacían a lo like a sir, al menos.

Siguieron caminando sin darle importancia, y vieron una puerta que antes juraron que no estaba ahí, con marcas de pies rojas yendo a ella.

La tentación fue grande, así que fueron…Y….

**F**

**I**

**N**

**DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEL**

**C**

**A**

**P**

**I**

**T**

**U**

**L**

**O**

**:3**

**¿les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¡DIGAN TODO EN LOS COMENTARIOS!**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS!**

**YA!**

**¿¡QUE ESPERAS!?**

**¡RAPIDO!**

**¡ES GRATIS!**

**¡Y BARATO!**

**¡HAZLO!**

**¡PERO YA!**

**¡LLAMA AHORA!**

**¡BYE!**

**¡RECUERDA!**

**¡COMENTA! B|**


	6. ¡Yo! 2

**Nuevoooooooooooooo~ capitulooooooooooooooo~!**

**Aquí hay nuevo capítulo para ustedes, dulces criaturitas del señor~ :3**

**¡Bueno comencemos! Sho también voy a narrar este capitulo~ como el otro fue de Chiara y Marguerite, ¡Ahora este será de Ib, Garry and Mary! **

**DIS-FRU-TEN!**

**~¡NARRACION **MIA!~

Todos se sentaron en una sola mesa y vieron el libro que la americana sostenía, como había dicho antes, al parecer era un libro de dibujos

**-¿Ya puedo abrirlo~?** –dijo la americana desesperada, enserio lo quería abrir

**-Ya ábrelo de una buena vez **–dijo cierta inglesa de mala gana, al ver que ya todos estaban.

**-¡Genial! **–dicho esto, la americana abrió el libro y la historia empezó

"El cuadro de los universos"

Ellos solo vieron atentamente, viendo como el libro se movía por sí solo.

"Era una vez, 2 niñas y un hombre, estaban atrapados en una galería, sin saber qué hacer, confundidos.

"Tengo miedo… –Decía a cada rato una de las niñas"

"Ellos siguieron así por varios días, sin saber qué hacer, atrapados en esa galería horripilante, hasta que encontraron un cuadro de unas chicas, pensaron que esa era su salvación y saltaron, a un mundo desconocido"

"Ellos eran felices, ¡Habían salido por fin! Pero jamás se habían detenido a pensar, de que alguien estaba tomando su lugar, alguien estaba sufriendo, alguien tal vez, estaba muriendo en su lugar."

"Y efectivamente eso estaba pasando en su lugar"

"Conocieron a unas chicas que decían que habían desaparecido sus amigas, al parecer ellas tenían familia, amigos, que se preocupaban demasiado, ellos se dieron cuenta y decidieron volver"

Y mostraron unos dibujos de crayolas mal hechos, de todos los que estaban en la sala.

"¿Harán todo lo posible, para que sus amigas vuelvan?"

"Pero para eso, tendrán que pasar por muchos desafíos, ¿No es verdad?"

"¿Y si acaso no pudieron llegar a tiempo?"

La americana cerro el libro de golpe, todos estaban impactados, bueno casi todos.

**-E-eso…**-dijo Garry impactado, viendo el libro.

**-Eso debe ser mentira…¡Ellas están bien! **–dijo la americana, tratando de consolarse.

De repente, un sonido raro se escuchó, y vieron una puerta que pudieron haber jurado que no estaba antes al fondo de la habitación, la americana se le quedo viendo y fue directo a esa puerta, pero la detuvieron

**-¿¡Qué crees que haces, idiot?! ¡Puede ser peligroso! **

**-¡Debo encontrar a Maddie como la heroína que soy! **–dijo la americana tratando de zafarse

**-¡No te creas especial! ¡Todas queremos encontrarlas! ¡PERO DETENTE UN SEGUNDO! **–Dijo la inglesa ya no pudiendo mas contenerla, Amelia se detuvo de mala gana, escuchando a Alice –**Bien, entonces **–Alice vio a Mónica- **¿Crees que es seguro?**

**-…Pues, es muy probable que pueda ser algún tipo de trampa, pero seguro es la única pista que tenemos para llegar con ellas. **

**-Entonces, creo que no hay de otra…Let's go **–dijo Alice yendo a la puerta, seguida por los demás, abrieron la puerta y era una escalera muy larga, pero no muy ancha, solo podía ir una persona a la vez, y Garry como el machoqueserespeta fue primero, después Amelia, después Mónica y así, y llegaron a la galería _(obviamente, sin gente) _Garry noto en seguida que algo había cambiado, no sabía qué, pero algo había cambiado.

**-Garry…**-dijo Ib viendo a Garry preocupada, él lo noto y asintió levemente

**-lo se…**

**-¿Qué pasa-aru? ¿Qué es este lugar-aru?** –dijo cierta china

**-Esta…Esta es la galería, la galería que les conté**

**-Yo la pensaba con más estilo para ser una galería de arte~ **-dijo Francia viendo la galería

**-¡HAHAHA! ¡NO SE VE MUY PELIGROSA! **

-**¡SHH! ¡¿QUE NO VES QUE ESTA PROHIBIDO GRITAR, IDIOT?!**

**-¡HAHAHA! ¡TU TAMBIEN ESTAS GRITANDO, ENGLAND!**

**-¡SHUT UP!**

**-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Mientras Amelia peleaba con Alice, nuestros héroes (¿?) estaban viendo la galería vacía

**-Que miedo-aru…S-siento que alguien me vigilan-aru…**-dijo Chun abrazándose a si misma temblando

**-No es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras…**-dijo Mary susurrando, viendo pinturas que ya conocía

Ib iba paseando con Garry, de alguna manera se alegraban de que esas pinturas no los estuvieran persiguiendo intentando matar, y en eso llego Francia, viendo una pintura de al lado que era un poco no apto para menores (¿?)

¡PERO ESE ES OTRO ASUNTO! ¡VAMOS A VER LA PELEA ENTRE LA AMERICANA Y LA INGLESA! (¿?)

**-¡TU CALLATE PRIMERO, SCONES QUEMADOS! **–Dijo Amelia jalándole la coleta a Alice

**-¡DEJAME NIÑA MALCRIADA!**

**-¡TU ME CRIASTE!**

**-¡PUES AL PARECER TODOS LOS HOT-DOGS QUE COMES TE ESTAN AFECTANDO LA MENTE!**

**-¡NO INSULTES A LOS HOT-DOGS!**

**-¡LOS INSULTARE CUANTO YO QUIERA!**

**-¡CALLATE!**

**-¡TU CALLATE!**

**-¡NO, TU CALLATE!**

**-¡NO, TU CALLATE!**

**-¡NO, TU CALLATE!**

**-¡NO, TU CALLATE!**

**-¡CALLATE AL INFINITO!**

**-¡CALLATE SIEMPRE UNO MAS QUE TU!**

**-¡ESO ES TRAMPA!**

**-¡¿Y LO QUE TU HICISTE NO!?**

**-¡ESO ES ALGO MUY DIFERENTE, TRAMPOSA!**

**-¡NO ES TRAMPA, ES INGENIO, ALGO QUE TU OBVIAMENTE NO TIENES!**

**-¡QUE TE CALLES!**

**-¡NO, YO YA TE GANE, AHORA CALLATE TU!**

**-¡NEVEEER!**

Y pudieron haber seguido así un muy buen rato…Pero, cierta francesa se interpuso

**-Sí que ambas son unas escandalosas, ¿Qué no ven que estamos en un museo, salvajes?**

**-¡¿A quién le dices salvaje, bastard!?**

**-Obviamente a la americana, porque tu ya eres una vándala de mal gusto~**

Y Alice empezó a golpear a la francesa…_muy buena pelea, pero como no lo puedo mostrar, ¡LES PONDRE ESTA IMAGEN DE UN PANDA!_

_*Imagen de un panda muy lindo comiendo eucalipto (¿?)*_

_*Y así se queda por varios minutos*_

_¿Ya termino? Creo que si…_

Se ve a la francesa con muchos moretones y golpes, tratando de quitarse a la americana que la está golpeando brutalmente

_¡OH CREO QUE NO! _

_*Imagen del panda de nuevo*_

_*Varios segundos después…*_

_Bien, ahora ya termino, continuemos_

Y ahora están sonriendo triunfantes Amelia y Alice, al lado del cada-…cuerpo, de Francia.

**-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡ESO TE ENSEÑA A NO LLAMARME GORDA!**

**-¿Qué te he dicho de gritar, idiot? Aun así, no estuvo nada mal **–dijo Alice viendo a la francesa

Luego vino Mónica y…No resulto bien, termino en un gran regaño sobre gritar y casi matar a alguien en un museo (¿?)

**-Garry…¿Deberíamos llevarlas a "el cuadro"? **–dijo Ib viendo a Garry que estaba viendo el regaño junto a Mary

**-Bueno…No lo s-…**-dijo Garry antes de ser tacleado por cierta italiana

**-¿Qué cuadro? Ve~**

**-mm…**-dijo viendo el cuerpo de Garry en el suelo, se podía ver como su alma le salía de la boca (¿?)- **un cuadro**

**-ve~ me gusta mucho el arte~ ¿Podrías enseñármelo? Ve~**

**-Bueno…primero debemos saber si sigue consiente…**-dijo viendo el cadáver de Garry…ahí yace Garry, un gran hombre, con un gran corazón (¿?)

**-ugh…**-dijo el pobre Garry

-**¡VEE! ¡LO SIENTO! **–dijo la italiana levantando al pobre Garry

**-No…pasa nada…he resistido peores…(¿?) **

**-Garry…quiere que la llevemos a el cuadro **–dijo Ib, como siempre, sin mostrar ninguna expresión (¿?)

**-oh…pero creo que debemos ir todos, por seguridad **–dijo tranquilo a la otra chica

**-ve~ entiendo, este lugar se ve raro~ ve~ **

**-¡vamos pues!**

**~FIN DEL CAPITULO~**

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¡DEJEN TODO EN LOS COMENTARIOS! ;D**

**No sé si este estuvo corto, pero da igual :I no se me ocurría mucho :T**

**Por cierto, ellos no están en la misma linda galería (¿?) **

**Están en otra más salvaje (¿?)**

**Bueno, ¡Esperen el próximo capítulo! C:**

**Chaito~ **

**;D**


	7. ¡Yo! 3

**¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Espero que les guste! **

**Así, algo que debo aclarar, y creo que será importante**

**Anya tiene los recuerdos de Mary, pero ella es Mary en esos recuerdos, así que también tiene ese tipo de locura. Una vez salgan del cuadro, estos recuerdos se le borraran**

**Chiara y Marguerite NO recuerdan a Anya, este recuerdo se le borro**

**Bueno, creo que esos es todo, ¡Que empiece la historia!**

**~Narración mía, de nuevo~**

Llegaron, abrieron la puerta y…

¡Una chica misteriosa se les acerco rápidamente! Sin pensarlo dos veces, Chiara la empujo ¡ZAS EN TODA LA CARA! Luego pudieron ver que era la mismísima Anya, pero con la ropa de Mary _(obviamente más grande) _

**-¡Ahh! **–grito Anya antes de caer al suelo

**-oh…¿Estas bien? **–dijo Chiara viéndola con un poco de miedo

**-…¡! **

Chiara se le acerco, y se levantó de golpe

**-Ah ¡Espera! **–dijo la italiana viendo que se levantó –**Oye…¿Tú también estas atrapada aquí? **

**-¡Ah…!**

**-Tal parece…**-luego Marguerite se puso al lado suyo –**Yo soy Chiara, y ella es Marguerite**

**-…..**

**-Estábamos en la sala de juntas, y vimos ese cuadro misterioso y de repente nos quedamos atrapadas en este lugar…**-suspiro- **Así que ahora estamos intentando escapar de aquí…¿Asumo que tú también estabas haciendo lo mismo?**

**-Yo…Estaba buscando si había alguien más por aquí…**-dijo Anya algo asustada- **quería salir de aquí así que…**

**-Bueno…¿Q-quieres venirte con nosotras? **–dijo Chiara sonrojada

-**¿Eh…..?**

**-B-bueno, es peligroso estar por aquí sola en este horripilante lugar, y mientras más protección tenga, mejor **–dijo aun sonrojada

**-¡Claro! ¡Iré con ustedes…!**

**-Bien…Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**-Anya…**

**-¿Anya? Se me hace conocido…Bueno, encantada de conocerte…creo**

**-¡Claro!** –dijo Anya sonriente, luego se puso frente a Marguerite **– Um…Encantada de conocerte, Marguerite…**

**-I-igualmente**

**-Jijiji ¡Gracias!**

**-De acuerdo, tenemos más compañía, Eso no significa que hay que ser flojas, sigamos**

**-¡Viva!**

No pasaron ni 3 pasos para que se encontraran con un cuadro

"La fuerza de la Disputa"

Lo pasaron como si nada, luego vieron que había un jarrón y Chiara y Marguerite pusieron sus rosas, pues le faltaban varios pétalos

**-Pues…viendo que tanto Marguerite como yo tenemos rosas…**-dijo Chiara viendo la suya- **Anya, ¿Tú también tienes una rosa?**

**-…¡Claro, por supuesto! ¡Una rosa gris!**

**-Oh, ¡Es verdad! Debemos protegerla con cuidado…Al parecer, estas rosas son como nuestra vida, No la pierdan o se mueren, no se la den a ningún feo cuadro y…**

**-¡Guaau, la rosa de Marguerite es purpura! ¡La mía es griiiiiis! ¡Me gusta el gris, pero también me gusta el rosa! ¡Oh, y el café! **

**-…Podrías hacerme caso, ¿No te parece?**

Dicho esto, se marcharon a otra sala, donde había una nota en la pared

"¿Cuál de los dos será?"

La ignoraron olímpicamente y subieron unas pequeñas escaleras, había dos pasillos, y en medio había un cuadro, se acercaron y leyeron el nombre

"Flores de la envidia"

También lo ignoraron y fueron por el pasillo de la izquierda, ya que estaba cerrado el de la derecha, se podía ver una habitación con unos muy lindos conejos de diferentes colores, 2 libreros del lado izquierdo y lado derecho, y un gran cuadro de un conejo rosa con ojos rojos

"Ojos rojos"

**-…Por el amor de…Este cuadro, en esta habitación…¿¡Porque es tan inquietante?! **–dijo Chiara con una gota de sudor frio

**-¿Eh? ¿En serio? Yo pienso que es una lindura **–dijo Anya feliz

**-¿¡Que…!? ¿¡Cómo puedes decir que esta cosa es "una lindura"?!**

**-Yo creo que lo es…¿Y tú, Marguerite?**

**-No lo sé…**

**-¿No lo sabes? ¿Qué quieres decir…? **–dijo Anya triste

**-Bueno, está bien…**-dijo Chiara desviando la mirada del cuadro –**En cualquier caso, tratemos de salir lo más rápido posible de este lugar tan tenebroso…Me siento observada en esta habitación…Es muy inquietante, joder…**

Fueron a ver los libreros, primero el de la izquierda

"_**La destrucción del corazón"**_

"_**Si tu espíritu sufre demasiado, muy pronto comenzaras a tener alucinaciones…"**_

"_**Y al final, serás destruido."**_

"_**Y lo más preocupante de todo…"**_

"_**Es que ni siquiera serás consiente de este hecho."**_

Caminaron un poco y ¡ZAZ! Un conejo de vidrio se rompió, haciendo que Chiara gritara

**-¡CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**-Tranquila, solo se calló~ **-dijo Anya tranquila, luego agarro la llave que estaba oculta en el conejo

**-Genial, tenemos una llave, ¡Ahora salgamos! **

Dicho y hecho, salieron, pero en mitad del camino, escucharon un ruido que venia del cuadro "Flores de la Envidia"

**-¿Eh…? Ese sonido…Se oye cada vez más fuerte…**-dijo Anya al frente del cuadro

Y un tipo de planta empezó a salir del suelo

**-¡¿?!**

**-¡Algo se aproxima desde el suelo!** –dijo Anya y sujeto la mano de Marguerite

**-E-esto se pone feo…¡Aléjense del cuadro!**

**-¡MARGUERITE! ¡CUIDADO! **–Anya jalo a Marguerite de su lado, Chiara se quedó del otro lado

**-…..¡! ¿¡Están bien!? **

**-¡Ahh! ¡Me ha dado un susto…! **–dijo Anya preocupada

**-¿M-marguerite te has hecho daño?**

**-No…**

**-Que bien…Pero con estas cosas en el camino…No puedo llegar a su lado…¿Quizás podría cortarlas…? Espera…¿Qué es esto? ¿¡Estas plantas son de piedra?! ¿¡Me estas jodiendo!? ¿Y ahora que…?**

**-hmmm…Oye, Marguerite**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Tú has agarrado la llave de esa habitación, ¿Verdad? Quizás esa llave…¿Abra la puerta de allí? Puede que encontremos algo que nos ayude a cortar las plantas en esa habitación ¿Le echamos un vistazo?**

**-mm…Bueno, me pregunto si abra algo peligroso…N-no quiero que tarden mucho…**

**-¡Sera pan comido! ¿Verdad, Marguerite?**

**-Eso creo…**

**-Bueno, vayan…pero vuelvan muy pronto…**

Fueron a la puerta y se encontraron con un montón de cajas, y varios maniquís sin cabezas, fueron varios intentos fallidos sin encontrar nada, hasta que encontraron una pala

**-…¡Ah! ¿¡Quizás podríamos cortar esas plantas con esto?! **

**-No creo que funcione…**

**-Tienes razón…Nah, no funcionara. Pero creo que me lo quedare…Ya sabes, por si acaso…**

Después de revisar la última caja:

**-no veo que haya aquí algo que sirva…De momento, ¿Por qué no volvemos con Chiara?**

Y las luces se apagaron, pero se volvieron a prender, a ir a la puerta vieron que la estatua sin cabeza roja, se había movido y estaba bloqueando la puerta

**-¿Eh? La puerta…¿C-cuando se ha movido eso? ¿No estaba pegado a la pared?...¡Vamos a ver si la podemos quitar, Marguerite! **

Fueron e intentaron empujarla, pero nada

**-pff…Es inútil, ni siquiera se mueve…¿Qué hacemos, Marguerite…? No podemos salir por aquí…**-fueron a la puerta que estaba al frente- **No hay más remedio que seguir por aquí, Maddi…**

Pasaron por la puerta y se podía ver 2 ventanas, y cuando pasaron se veía una sombra, corrieron y escucharon como algo caía, era una bola roja, que caía de las escaleras. Al final se estrelló en la pared, y descubrieron que era la nariz de un cuadro de un payaso, pasaron por una pared y cada paso que daban, había algo escrito en la pared con pintura.

"Quiero que te diviertas, Maddi."

"Ven a un mundo divertido donde nadie te ignora."

"Estaremos juntos"

"Tú y yo, y nuestros amigos."

Se estremeció por todos esos mensajes, luego fue lo más rápido a la otra puerta, para salir de ahí.

En la otra habitación, había al parecer un cuadro con ojos verdes, parecía vivo. Y también un gran hueco que no dejaba el paso, del otro lado, había una especie de cosa triangular azul, y una caja.

**-Me pregunto cómo estará Chiara…La hemos dejado un poco abandonada.**

~De regreso con Chiara~

Estaba esperando al frente de esas plantas, y esperando…Y esperando…

**-….Se están tomando su tiempo…Me pregunto si habrá sucedido algo…¡Maddi! ¡Anya! ¿¡Pueden escucharme!? **–grito- **Es inútil…¡Arg, sabía que era mejor que se quedaran…! Y ahora que…**-se dio la vuelta y vio la puerta- **supongo que volveré a investigar esa habitación…por mucho que odie volver a ahí…**

Empezó a caminar nerviosa a esa terrible habitación, y cuando entro…

Ya no era esa dulce habitación de conejitos

Era una muy escalofriante habitación, donde los conejos eran muñecos azules con unas sonrisas tenebrosas en el rostro, y unos cabellos negros despeinados, el cuadro de "Ojos rojos" era un cuadro tenebroso de un muñeco de esos, gigante y mirándola fijamente. También había colgados unos muñecos casi decapitados, se podía ver el algodón salir.

**-…No importa cuántas veces lo mire, definitivamente esto NO es "una lindura" **–se dijo a sí misma, nerviosa con tan solo estar ahí.

Empezó a ver las librerías y reviso la 2da

**-nada que destacar por aquí…¿Eh? **–luego se fijó en que podía mover el librero, lo movió y había un hueco, lo suficientemente grande para que ella pasara-**¡Ah, se ha movido! ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Bueno, por fin podre salir de aquí **–dicho esto paso por el agujero y…

**~Fin of the episodio~**

**¿Les gusto? ****¿No les gusto? ¡Digan todo en los comentarios! **

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia~ haaaay~ **

**Bueno, adiós**

**¡Comenten!**

**¡COMENTEN!**

**¡¿POR QUE NO COMENTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ?!**

**¿¡NO ME QUIERES!?**

**¿¡QUE TE PASA ERNESTO!?**

**¿¡TE ACOSTASTE CON MARIA PANCHA!?**

**¡PENSE QUE ME AMABAS!**

**¡DESGRACIADO!**

**¡NO TE QUIERO VER!**

**¡VETE Y COMENTA!**

**¡COMENTA POR DIOS!**

**D:**


	8. ¡Yo! 4

**Me e tardado en subir, lo se xDu pero no importa, esas son razones personales (¿?) ¡YA TIENE 2 COMENTARIOS ESTA HISTORIA! ¡FUCK YEAH! O3ó **

**Bueno, dejo de joder, jeje c:**

**¡Comenzamos!**

**~Bienvenido **a **l**a historia~

Ib y Garry al final decidieron llevarlas al cuadro, ya ahí todos lo vieron

**-¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡¿QUE RAYOS ES ESTA COSA!? ¡HAHA! **–por alguna razón le parecía divertido a la americana reír

**-¡ESTAMOS EN U-…!** –Antes de que Alice pudiera decir algo, todos la interrumpieron

**-¡NO DE NUEVO!**

-**No tenían que exagerar…**-dijo bufando Alice, algo sonrojada por la vergüenza

**-¿Y qué tiene de especial este cuadro? Ve~ **-dijo la italiana abrazada a Mónica, por si acaso (?)

**-Pues…Según Ib, este cuadro hizo que fuera a…Esa galería…**-dijo Garry viendo el cuadro

**-No veo nada interesante aquí-aru~…**

Y oyeron como algo sonaba, alguien golpeando algo, o alguien abriendo algo, no se definía para nada bien, pero algo paso

**-¿Qué fue eso? **–dijo Mónica viendo a todos lados

**-N-no lo sé…Ve~ t-tengo miedo…**-dicho esto la italiana abrazo a Mónica con más fuerza

**-¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡SEPAREMONOS! **

**-¡Eso hace que desaparezcan poco a poco gente-aru! ¡NO CREAS QUE NO VIMOS TUS PELICULAS-ARU! **

**-¡HAHAHAHAHA!**

**-¡Shut up! ¡Solo vamos a investigar todas juntas!**

Después fueron a investigar y trataron de saltar por el cuadro de "Abismo de las profundidades" pero Amelia solo resulto con un gran chichón

**-Idiot…**

**-Auch…**

**-No debiste de hacerlo tan de pronto, mon amour~ **

**-¡Shut up, France! S-solo quería confirmar…**

**-hohoho~**

Siguieron buscando y encontraron un pasadizo en la recepción, era muy estrecho y estaba oscuro así que no podían ver, parecía una resbaladilla, así que solo podía pasar una a la vez

**-¿Quién es la más flaca? **–pregunto Mónica

**-Ha, obviamente no es América~ **-dijeron burlonas Francia y Alice

**-¡¿D-de que hablan!? ¡YO ESTOY TAN FLACA COMO USTEDES!**

**-¡ESO OFENDE A ONEE-SAN! **

**-¡C-CALLENSE! **–dijo haciendo un berrinche Amelia toda sonrojada**-¡No estoy gorda estoy flaca! ¡BUAAA!**

**-¡CALLENSE! ¡JAPON TU PASA PRIMERO! **–dijo Mónica de una buena vez

**-¿E-eh? ¿Yo? P-pero…**

**-¿Ella? Pero obviamente soy yo…¡NEE-SAN ESTA OFENDIDA!**

**-¡CONTAMOS CONTIGO JAPON-ARU!**

**-B-bueno…C-con su permiso…**-dicho esto la japonesa empezó a entrar ahí con algo de miedo y cuando estuvo casi completa, ella empezó a irse para atrás -**¿¡E-EH!?**

**-¡JAPON! **–gritaron todas, intentaron sacarla pero ella se calló antes de que pudieran hacer algo

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**-….¡JAPON MURIO-ARU! **–empezó a llorar la china por su difunta hermana

**-¡¿Por qué!? ¡SIEMPRE ME AGRADO! ¡AUNQUE SEA MEDIO RARITAAA! **–grito Amelia mientras lloraba con la chica, la italiana y la francesa

**-¡JAPON NO MURIO! Lo más probable es que se haya caído en otra habitación, hay que ir a buscarla…**-dijo Mónica y luego vio a Ib-

**-¡QUE VALLA IB-ARU! ¡ES IGUAL DE FLACA QUE JAPON-ARU!** –dijo la china, pero gracias a eso Ib se asustó un poco (?)

**-¡IB NO VA A IR! **–dijo Garry poniéndose frente a Ib- **¿¡Qué tal si muere?! **–eso hizo que la pobre chica de nueve añitos de edad se asustara más.

**-¡QUE VALLA ELLA! ¡NO IMPORTA SI ELLA MUERE! **–dijo sin pensarlo Amelia

**-¿¡COMO QUE NO IMPORTA!? **–dijo Garry abrazando a Ib

**-¡CALLENSE! **–ordeno Mónica muy irritada- **Nadie va a morir, ¿Entendido? No podemos dejar que Ib valla sola**

**-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡PERO ALLA ABAJO TENDRIA A JAPON!**

**-¡¿No estaba muerta-aru!?**

**-¡Ah! ¡Cierto! **–luego se puso a llorar de nuevo Amelia

**-¡N-no permitiré que Ib tenga el riesgo de morir! **–dijo Garry abrazando más fuerte a Ib

**-¡Pronto morirán todos! **–sigue lloriqueando la americana

**-¡SOLO LANCEN A LA PEQUEÑA! **–dijo desesperándose Francia y lanzo a Ib a ese pasadizo secreto, después respiro como gorila y se calmó, vio las caras de todos extrañada- **¿Qué paso? ¿Al fin se dieron cuenta de lo hermosa que soy?**

**-I-Ib…**-dijo Garry sorprendido de que la pobre, pobre Ib muriera de esa forma tan cruel y vil.

**-…¡HAHAHAHA! ¡QUE TERCA FRANCE! **–dijo algo feliz la americana

**-Me pregunto si estará bien-aru…**

**-Ya se murió…**-dijo afirmando la italiana- **ve~**

~FIN DEL CAPITULO~

**¡SE QUE FUE CORTO! Muy corto a mi parecer, pero ¡NO SE ME OCURRIO NADA! ¡NADA DE NADA! ¡SIN COMENTARIOS NO SE ME OCURRE NADA ORIGINAL!**

**¡ES SU CULPA!**

**¡NO MIA!**

**¡SUYA!**

**¡CULPENSE Y COMENTEN!**

**:c**

**Bueno, entonces nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, esperen con ansias el de "un mundo sin sentido"~ **

**Bye bye by~**


End file.
